


Stimulants

by kingstoken



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-11-27 09:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18192926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: "I don't understand the Captain's obsession with coffee"





	Stimulants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fanfic_nonnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_nonnie/gifts).



"Good work Doctor, and you, Kes. Now, that another crisis has been averted, I am going to convince Neelix to use some of the precious replicator rations on a cup of black coffee." said Captain Janeway, as she left Medical.

“I don't understand the Captain's obsession with coffee. Of course, I thoroughly understand the effects of caffeine on the body, but there are better, more effective, stimulants.” stated The Doctor

“Maybe it is not just about the end result, but the experience.” responded Kes.

“Hmm, perhaps, but I hardly call drinking a juice created by over cooking beans an experience.”


End file.
